


ain't no rest for the wicked

by morgay



Category: Sneaky Pete (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bar Room Brawl, Canon-Typical Violence, Deja Vu, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt Marius Josipovic, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgay/pseuds/morgay
Summary: When Marius goes to retrieve a drunken Otto from his favorite bar, things don't exactly go according to plan.Or, Marius is smashed over the head with a beer bottle and his 'grandparents' take care of him.
Relationships: Marius Josipovic & Audrey Bernhardt, Marius Josipovic & Otto Bernhardt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	ain't no rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undine_Goddess_264](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undine_Goddess_264/gifts).



> Hey, all. This is an older fic from 2018 and was actually written as part of a collab with my old friend, Undine_Goddess_264. Unfortunately the four-part collab was never completed, but this section sure was!
> 
> I decided to post it as a gift because, well, why not? And I'm feeling nostalgic about old times. Any mentions of an "alley incident" are from Undine's part of the collab, where Marius was mugged, stabbed, and beaten. Just to clear up any confusion.
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop blabbering on now. Hope you guys enjoy!

When Audrey asked Marius to go to the bar and fetch Otto, the conman knew immediately something bad was going to happen. His stomach churned and did little backflips and a wave of paranoia washed over his mind. However, being the _amazing_ grandson he was, all he did was tip his head back in slight annoyance while a groan pecked at the back of his throat. "Okay..."

"Pete, your grandfather could be dead right now, don't give me that," Audrey hissed, laying her hand down on the kitchen counter. "He hasn't answered any of my phone calls for three hours. Go get him now while he's still breathing."

Marius figured Otto was fine, physically, as the bartenders knew him quite well and wouldn't let anything happen to him. Hell, maybe he was even with Sam. The guy Marius had never met, just heard about.. mostly during the time when his "grandparents" would argue. A scowl made its way on the brown-haired male's face at the prospect, but he eventually, though _reluctantly_ , agreed to go fetch Otto. Audrey seemed less than impressed and turned away swiftly, trudging up the steps and holding the phone to her ear. "Damnit, Otto..! Answer me!" Marius didn't stay to listen to whatever else she said and darted outside, breathing in the fresh air and hopping in the car. He turned the engine over and headed down the country road, scanning the area for any other cars. He found there were none. Even the sky, which was usually littered with little specks of white, seemed particularly bare.

That feeling entered his gut again. Marius's mouth watered like he was going to throw up, but the conman didn't even feel nauseous. What fuckin' kind of sickness was that? It eventually came to him that maybe he wasn't ill at all - it could be anxiety, but Marius knew he had no reason to act like this. _Vince is in prison... Luka is dead.. What could I be scared of? Nothing is exactly going to set off my parole officer into sending out a state-wide search party with my face plastered over billboards, including my "alias." I'm fine. Don't be a pussy._

That didn't calm his nerves, though.

When he eventually made it to the bar, the bail bonds shop clear in sight, Marius pulled over and strolled inside. He grabbed the edges of his jacket and pulled it up closer over his neck, feeling suddenly exposed and suspicious. Trying to shrug off these odd intuitions, Marius let his chocolate eyes scan the business until he noticed Otto sitting lopsidedly in a chair, a shot glass dangling from his fingers. The conman huffed in annoyance and walked forward, hiding his anger with a fake look of concern as he studied his "grandfather." Otto hardly seemed to notice him, instead lifting his chin upwards with irritation. "What do you want, boy?"

 _He's so drunk he doesn't even know who I am. Great. Just fucking great._ Marius groaned and slipped an arm around Otto's side. "Come on, grandpa, I'm getting you home. Audrey sent me."

"How the fuck do you know Audrey?" the older man hissed, jerking back with narrowed eyes and shooting daggers at Marius. "Who are you? What do you want? You didn't come lookin' for me from the bail bonds shop, did you?"

 _Oh my god he's fucking impossible._ "Grandpa, it's me, Pete. You know, your grandson? Son of your daughter?" A hint of agitation sunk into his words. The brown-haired male quickly realized his mistake and hid it by softening his tone. "Just come with me, will you? Audrey's worried. She's called you a bunch." Marius's eyes flicked down to Otto's pocket. "Get your phone out and check for yourself."

The older man skeptically eyed him and slipped his phone out of his pocket, eyes widening slightly in revelation. Yup. "Told ya. Now let's go, please? I'd rather not continue to stand here surrounded by sweat and booze." Otto huffed and Marius tugged on the guy's shirt. "Please? Trust me?"

That feeling returned and Marius was almost knocked sideways by the brute force of emotions. He saw something flashing through his mind; glass shattered on the floor, a pool of crimson red blood, his grandfather's hand twitching back to life... Horror sunk into his heart and he immediately whipped his head around. _No... this isn't like the alley incident, is it?_ The brown-haired male's breathing hitched as he remembered the event. God, the bruises all over his body had just now healed. Did something else really have to happen?

But that wasn't what truly scared Marius. The fact that he continued to see Otto's limp body lying face-first on the floor was the real nightmare.

"Sir, I'd advise that you don't drink any more." A snarky voice chopped away at Marius's thoughts and he snapped his head to the side, cocking a brow as another older man (with obviously dyed brown hair) lumbered over with a beer bottle at his side, grinning at Otto. But it was a grin that Marius knew instantly. _He wants to fight and is most likely drunk. Just like Otto... shit._

Otto looked upon the other man with distaste and scowled. "Hello, Tom. What can I do for you?" Marius grumbled and looked away. _Oh, so he remembers this Tom dude but not me? Makes sense._

"Just wanted to catch up with my dear old pal, hmm?" Tom looked over Marius with cold, calculating eyes. "Who's this? Your date?"

"That's my grandson, you old piece of shit," Otto snapped, shifting upwards. The table creaked as he pushed it away with his leg, glaring at the other senior man. "And yeah, I'd love to catch up as well. More with your wife than anyone, though."

Tom's eyes widened in fiery realization and he stepped forward, a blaze burning in the depths of his blue irises. "The fuck did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." Otto staggered upwards, which was something Marius advised against. Unfortunately, his grandfather wasn't having any of it. "Or are you just as deaf as you are blind? Hm, maybe that's why you never knew your dear old woman was sneaking around with other men. How desperate were you for her to stay? Did you have to pay her? Because I can conclude that she would easily be able to find a much better partner than you."

That seemed to set Tom off very badly. So badly, in fact, Marius felt himself becoming more and more fearful for what the next few minutes would hold. "Grandpa..."

"Shush, Pete. This is between Tom and I."

The flashes kept coming. The conman saw a hand being raised, pieces of glass shattering all over the floor, dead, lifeless eyes. His heart thumped against his ribcage and when Marius looked up, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Tom raised the beer bottle above his head, Otto moved back instinctively, but he knew his grandfather wasn't going to be able to avoid the blow.

_But I can take it for him._

Marius immediately moved in front of Otto, unwavering as the bottle crashed over his head. Pain shot through his whole body and he gasped, standing there for a moment. Tears pooled in his eyes and he let out a whimper, touching the top of his head and staring down at his hand. It was covered in sticky, red blood. Marius gagged and slid down to his knees, trying to hold on to the table for support, but it was to no avail. The conman tried to speak but no noise came out of his mouth except for a guttural whine. It hurt so much more than he expected it to. So much, in fact, that Marius's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell face-first to the floor.

* * *

Otto

Otto stared at Marius in shock, not moving for a few moments. He was sure everyone in the room could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest. It was so silent you'd be able to hear a pen drop. As soon as his grandson fell unconscious, Otto ran forward and rolled him over desperately. "Pete!" He glared up at Tom, who had backed away with eyes wide as moons. "What did you do?!"

"I-I, Uh-" Of course the guy didn't have an answer, Otto doubted he even remembered what just happened. Tom had dementia anyway, he was advised against drinking due to the possibility of lashing out and greatly injuring someone then not remembering it- just like now. Otto supposed he could file a lawsuit but that would be more money down the drain and neither he nor Audrey could afford that right now. Huffing, Otto swatted Tom away. "Fuck off, Tom, I have to get my grandson home." One of the bartenders helped carry Pete to the car, setting him inside the back gently and making sure his head was propped up against the window. Otto knew he shouldn't drive home drunk, but this was for Pete. The man could do it.

The older man eventually made it back to the farm, stars dancing in the sky, almost looking like snowflakes falling on a cool winter night. Otto ignored the fifty million calls he and Pete were continuing to receive from Audrey, grunting as he hoisted his grandson up and stumbled slightly, taking ahold of Pete's weight and tugging him forward towards the front steps. He let out a sigh of exasperation when he realized the door was locked and banged on it for at least two minutes straight. "AUDREY! OPEN UP IN THERE!"

His wife eventually threw the door open, a shotgun aimed at him. "WHO ARE YOU- Otto? OTTO!" She was about to leap forward and embrace him but saw the bloody heap of Pete in his arms. "O-Oh god. Oh god, what happened?"

"Tom Clark is what happened," he said in a low voice, setting Pete on the couch. Audrey had already fetched the first aid kit and was treating his head wounds, frowning deeply. It seemed the blood spurt wasn't going to ever end. Otto would suggest taking their grandson to a hospital, but knew the medical bills would cost way more than healing Pete up themselves. At least he wouldn't be too fatally wounded, unlike Otto in the Vietnam War...

* * *

Marius

Black dots speckled over his vision. A wave of nausea and agony crashed down on him like ocean waves, bubbling inside and drowning him down with the pain. He spontaneously jerked back, holding his hand to his head and sucking in a sharp intake of breath when he felt a damp liquid splattered all over his hair. Marius began to hyperventilate, panic edging him on to a full blown anxiety attack. He tried to stagger upwards but failed miserably, hardly moving an inch. _Is Vince here? Oh, god! Who-who hurt me? Where the hell am I? I don't want to die yet!_

"Pete......"

Faraway voices caught Marius's attention immediately. He hummed in response, hardly able to speak past noises. A hand was placed on his arm and he flinched, memories of his abusive mother flashing inside his head. Oh, no! Was this a horrible nightmare?

"PETE!"

Marius fully snapped his eyes open, inhaling and staring forward. His muscles didn't cooperate and the tips of his fingers were numb. His lungs felt almost tight and he was having a hard time filtering oxygen through his system. What the fuck-

And then he remembered. The bar, the beer bottle, glass, blood... Marius couldn't stop the wail that left his lips. "Is grandpa okay..?"

"Your grandfather's fine," a woman responded, who Marius quickly recognized as Audrey. She said something else but the conman didn't catch it in time. He was way too exhausted, mentally and physically.

Then, a pounding of footsteps followed and Marius easily made out Otto standing in front of him, a look of pure relief on his face. "Ah! Pete! You're okay.. I was getting a little worried there." The grandfather sat down and sighed. "I was explaining to your grandmother here how you jumped in front of me to stop the force of the beer bottle on yourself. Do you know how insane that was? You could've gotten killed!"

Marius didn't reply, instead blocking out the lecture and pointing weakly towards a water bottle. Audrey noticed his small hand gesture and held the cup to his lips, allowing Marius to snatch it away and down the liquid in one hard swallow. He wasn't exactly a fan of water, but there sure as hell were times when it seemed like heaven. This was one of those times.

"Did I... pass out?" Marius felt a little embarrassed; he wasn't one to succumb to mind blanks, and that included fainting. However, this had been an instance of particularly horrible suffering (they must have put him on some kind of pain medication because Marius truly could not feel anything right now) so his body must've simply not let him feel the immediate healing process. He was pretty sure he would've screamed if he'd been awake during Otto and Audrey helping him out. Marius was thankful, but also ashamed he'd let his body take such control over him. Hopefully it would never happen again.

Otto snorted. "Of course you did! Who wouldn't have, honestly? Someone with balls of steel! Literally..."

Audrey smacked him with the back of her hand and smiled down at Marius. "Do you want us to take you up to your room?" she inquired, cocking a brow. The conman shook his head weakly, snuggling deeper into the blanket that had been draped across his body. It actually felt really nice here, and since no me else was home, Marius wouldn't have to deal with a snooping Carly or Julia's annoying kids. Actually, Carly could just as easily be included in the group of annoying as well.

"If you say so," Otto sighed, winking at his grandson and lumbering up the stairs. Audrey watched him go and then leaned down, kissing Marius on the forehead.

"Feel better. Just wake us up if you need anything. Or- you actually probably can't walk. Just yell." Marius didn't respond but smiled when she walked off, letting a sense of peace and love spin his mind into a million thoughts.

For once, Marius had a real family...

And he didn't intend on giving it up anytime soon.


End file.
